Memes VS. Capcom: The Battle of LOL and Fight
Memes VS. Capcom: The Battle of LOL and Fight is a sprite-based fighting game by Capcom. It crosses over Memes and Capcom characters. It is for Wii, Wii U, 3DS, Xbox 360, and PS3. All characters that spoke Japanese in their 1st game speak Japanese now. (Ruby Heart speaks French) Gameplay This game plays much like Marvel VS. Capcom 2. It, however, borrows the -isms and Alpha Combos from the Street Fighter Alpha series. The super combos (Known as Rage Combos) have 6 different levels, determined by how much the Rage Bar is filled (the levels are Rage, Rage Turbo, Super Rage, Super Rage Turbo, and Hyper Rage) You are also able to do single-character mode (Think The King of Fighters 95.) There are also teams of any number from 2 up to 6. Characters *STAOTD denotes "*S*** That's Already on The Disc, or Meme DLC* Capcom Side *Ryu *Ken *M.Bison *Guile *Charlie *Cammy *Sakura *Akuma *Evil Ryu *Chun-Li *Dan Hibiki *Violent Ken *Zero *Mega Man X *Morrigan *Donovon *Lilith *Felicia *Demitri *Ruby Heart *Captan Commando *Guy *Cody *Mike Haggar *Strider *Tessa *Ameretsu *Viewtiful Joe *Arthur *Jill Valentine *Shin Akuma (DLC) *Proto Man (DLC) *Makoto (DLC) *Dante (DLC) MeMe Side *Nyan Cat *Long Cat *Happy Cat *Dr. Tinycat *taC gnoL *taC nayN *Forever Alone Guy *Troll *Rage Man *Challenge Guy *Rainbow Dash *Twilight Sparkle *Derpy Hooves *U.S. Bison *The King *Link *Gwonam *Morshu *Mario (Hotel Mario) *Mama Luigi *Weegee *Monkey D. Luffy (4Kids) *Sonic (AOSTH) *Dr. Robotnik *Spongebob *Awesome Face *Vegeta *Dr. Octogonopus *Billy Mays *Angry German Kid *Rick Astely (STAOTD) *Angry Dominican Kid (STAOTD) *Moar Krabs (STAOTD) *Pinkie Pie (STAOTD) OH MY GOD CAPCOM DOSEN'T WANT YOU TO SEE THIS BUT WE LEAKED IT! *Mega Man *Hipster Kitty ("I Agreed to this under the terms of porting this to SNES.") Boss *Viacom V of Doom Man *There is no actual guy with Viacom V of Doom powers. I just made one now.* It is long, but I went for beating the amount of characters in Marvel Vs. Capcom 2. It's not EVERY character I could think of. Stages Capcom Stages *Ryu's Stage (SF II) *Magma Dragoon's Stage *Feast of the Damned *Level 1 of Final Fight *Ship (MvC2) *The Building (Mega Man 2) *Chun-Li Stage (Street Fighter Alpha 2) (DLC) MeMe Stages *The O.R. *White Space *Hipster Kitty's House *Angry German Kid's Computer Room *Apple Family Farm *AVGN's Basement *Cloudsdale (SAOTD) DLC/SAOTD Costume Packs *Meme Costumes for Capcom *Capcom Costumes for Memes Special Edition Package Costing 60.00 the special edition package came with the game for the console of your choice, and the following things: *A working copy of the SNES version (Which can also be ordered online) *A model of Nyan Cat fighting Rainbow Dash *A model of Mike Haggar fighting Guile *A model of M.Bison fighting U.S. Bison *A Poster *All DLC *All SAOTD Sequal This game had a successor named MEMES VS. Capcom 2: Weaboo Pocket Dream. Unlike this game, which played like the rest of the Capcom VS. Series, this played like Pocket Fighter. Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Fighting games Category:Street Fighter Category:Memes Category:Capcom Category:2D Category:Wii games Category:Wii U games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Games Category:PS3 Games Category:3DS games Category:My Little Pony